gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Johnny Goldtimbers/A new Address concerning recent events.
The Garlandic Crisis I thought it right to take an opportunity of coming here to my constituency in view of all the events which have recently taken place, and also of the fact that considerably more than I hardly make blog posts. I have not come here to trouble you with personal matters, or to embark on explanations or to indulge in reproaches or recriminations. In war time a man must do his duty as he sees it, and take his luck as it comes or goes. But apparently not many here in this Kingdom or Empire know friend from foe. I will not say a word here which I cannot truly feel will have a useful bearing upon the only thing that matters, upon the only thing I care about, and the only thing I want you to think about—namely, the waging of victorious war upon the enemy. I can remember when I was just a Assassin and soon to rise through the Ranks that have been established here before us and soon I rose to the Admiralty and within it I know the burden the the Current First Sea Lord feels, after the Garlandic Crisis had nearly brought us into war, and I was torn between a future war that could of been avoided.I knew I was sent with the express duty laid upon me as the Prime Minister to put the Fleet in a state of instant and constant readiness for war in case we were attacked by Spain. Yet it was impeded as a Early Cold War was fought which eventually ended in the new "British" Guild's Demise. Now Our Dear Friend and our dear First Sea Lord Sven Daggersteel has done his duty and chooses to continue! For many of you may look down upon this man you all disgust me with your constant need to feel so extravagant boasting about your part in the War by which MOST of you have not dared to even be seen in our Quarrels. You try to appease and eschew him and this does me great pity. A Man who saved England and saved all of us from the forces of pure hatred upon this Wiki. You dare think he is a traitor... I do not care what guild or what force he claims to be. I know he is the man I have always known. So stop your blasted moaning before this old chap reaches his breaking point. For a known Russian I most displeased with him and his guild of purposed British Forces. What I have observed and heard shocks me. There is no Order, No Control nor a need to even train such scum into Gentlemen. the Guild grew large in three days. All thanks to our dear First Sea Lord Daggersteel. For Garland I am most disappointed in you. Within those Three days your Guild who lacks the control provoked and caused such a Crisis that left me being in a line of fire between your hypothetical legitimate Guild for the service of the Crown. What I myself have concluded from at least twelve accounts and reports of Bribing and stealing members from certain guilds to build up a Force that could of Overthrown said Monarch of Great Britain and Ireland along with our Emperor of the British Empire! I was brought to myself that you would of changed. You would of been different. In retaliation to that I purposed Friendship. Even through attempts to boot me. There is one thing I'd like to say to you Mr. Garland. I am completely tired of this quarrel you have enacted upon me and England. Now that this Crisis has expired. But a fellow who has no where to go due to the means of accused Treason which have left me pondering and questioning those statements. Let it be known that Sven Daggersteel is no Traitor and is a Fellow Gentleman of English Society. And that concludes my Address. Long Live the King! Rule Britannia from Home and Abroad! From the Desk of Prime Minister, Category:Blog posts